Aircraft manufacturers, airlines and other operators of commercial and other aircraft may recognize the desirability of being able to cater to the health, safety and comfort of aircraft occupants. As a result, aircraft may be designed to include various systems and aircraft operators may also provide various services that are intended to support the health, safety and comfort of aircraft occupants.
For example, aircraft may include equipment for monitoring and controlling environmental conditions in an aircraft cabin. In some aircraft, equipment may be provided that allows passengers to adjust environmental conditions at their own seats in the aircraft cabin to some degree. Airlines may also provide various services for supporting the health, safety and comfort of occupants of an aircraft. For example, an airline may provide an in-flight food service, seat/headrest position and temperature control and so on. Many current commercial and other aircraft may include equipment that may allow the occupants of the aircraft to provide an on-demand response to medical emergencies on the aircraft.
However, with the current systems and services, occupant's health, safety and comfort may be hard to evaluate and advance warning of any potential degradation/long term monitoring to prevent incidents is not possible and it may be even harder to provide a tailored wellbeing to each aircraft occupant as each occupant may respond differently to an aircraft environment based on their health, emotional and physical state, such as whether they are fatigued and/or having medical problems. Further, while on board, aircraft occupants may experience serious medical conditions, and in such scenarios, due to lack of attention, assistance and/or medical help, may result in occupant fatalities. This may also result in diversions of missions and losses during operation due to crew member's inability to determine the seriousness of the aircraft occupant's health. Furthermore, monitoring and providing needed comfort to each occupant during flight may pose another challenge.